Bouquet of Lilies
by xKusOikiwi
Summary: Era imposible negar que ambos tenían una conexión perfecta desde muy temprana edad. Era un vínculo fuerte, tanto como el Lirio que resiste el invierno para florecer, y crecería más y más con los años. / Drabbles. [OiIwa/IwaOi]
1. I

**Esto nació de unas alucinaciones/epifanías/weasmísticas que tuvimos con mi partner. Le debo una parte del crédito. Ibua, eres la cumbia(?).**

 **Habrán anotaciones más abajo, son bienvenidas a aburrirse con ellas más tarde.** **ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **1 – "El Coliseo es como una taza rota en el desayuno de los siglos."**

 **A.-** _Big Bang_.

 _Era imposible negar que ambos tenían una conexión perfecta desde muy temprana edad._

Como si de una tradición se tratase, las madres de Oikawa e Iwaizumi tuvieron la suerte de repetir el patrón que sus madres cumplieron años atrás. Ambas habían quedado en cinta al mismo tiempo, acompañándose en esos complicados meses como ellas mismas habían presenciado desde los vientres de las pintorescas abuelas de estos muchachos.

Crecieron juntos, compartieron la pasión por el voley y por el espacio. Algunas tardes, tras haberse enfrentado arduamente en una sesión de pases, regresaban a la casa de cualquiera de los dos y compartían una merienda ojeando por milésima vez los libros de galaxias y cuerpos celestes que Iwaizumi había recibido en su cumpleaños o aquel grandioso manual repleto de constelaciones que Oikawa guardaba recelosamente. Quizás por vergüenza, el grandioso ritual dejó de ser el favorito de Iwaizumi (aunque aún hoy en día abre aquel manual y lo observa con un cariño incapaz de pasar desapercibido).

La adolescencia llegó a su momento, con una efervescencia representada a base de cambios tanto mentales como físicos en ambos casos que vieron sus frutos en el último año.

Oikawa recibía las miradas de todas las mujeres, _pero muy internamente se preguntaba porqué no podía recibir las miradas especiales de Iwaizumi._

Iwaizumi recibió la admiración de sus compañeros menores, _pero internamente se esforzaba día y noche para poder tener algo de reconocimiento de parte de Oikawa._

Todos coincidían en que, siempre que estaban juntos, los rodeaba una tensión notoria en el ambiente que se cortaba con un cuchillo para untar mantequilla. Este pensamiento comenzó con un comentario de Hanamaki a Matsukawa en los vestuarios, cuando captó perfectamente el modo en que Iwaizumi se había quedado pegado viendo la fornida espalda del castaño y, al caer en cuenta, miró a los lados como para comprobar que nadie le hubiera visto.

Siguió uno de Kunimi a Kindaichi, cuando descubrieron que Oikawa aprovechaba cada ocasión para abrazarse al pelinegro y, con disimulo, enterraba la nariz entre el cabello y la nuca del más bajo.

Así, con infinidad de comentarios, la duda en el resto del equipo creció hasta explotar en una de sus juntadas amistosas tras un partido exitoso.

Sabían que nunca salía nada bueno de las apuestas y los retos, aunque de igual modo ingresaron a esa ronda de idiotez que se volcó de buenas a primeras al par.

" _Sólo es un beso_ " repetían sus kouhais entre aplausos y grititos de apoyo, empujándolos a ambos para que cumplieran aquella apuesta ante el evidente rostro enrojecido de ambos implicados. Finalmente, fue Iwaizumi decidió ser quien tomara las riendas del asunto y atrajo al castaño hacia sí para chocar sus labios con los del otro en un beso que se alargó más de lo planeado.

 _Sólo un beso, sí. Un beso que dejó el mundo de los dos de cabeza y desestabilizó su entorno._

A este acontecimiento le siguieron semanas de mayor tensión en todo el equipo por el incremento del contacto físico que ambos mantenían en público, seguidos de momentos en que cualquiera de los dos corría la mirada con el rostro sonrojado solamente con ver al otro hasta simplemente haber concluido con ellos totalmente separados.

Iwaizumi dejó de recibir mensajes en medio de la clase y Oikawa buscaba excusas estúpidas para no juntarse como acostumbraban y así evitar un momento incómodo, según le dijo a Kunimi después.

En consecuencia, el pelinegro se veía ido, entre preocupado y nervioso. Todos concluían que era la sensación de haber perdido una amistad de acero por un reto estúpido y buscaron llenarle de ánimos para que aclarara las cosas con el capitán, pues verlos distanciados resultaba de mal gusto para todos y los hacía sentir culpables. 58

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a dos comentarios de convencer al As, Oikawa mismo fue a encarar la situación. Interrumpió la agradable junta en pleno patio y se llevó a Hajime a la zona más alejada del colegio. Se oyeron gritos histéricos y luego risas.

Una semana después, tras acabar un entrenamiento, ambos anunciaron que habían comenzado a salir.

* * *

 **B.-** 7 A.M

 _Frío. Oscuridad._

Una mezcla de colores sin ton ni son que parecían danzar frente a sus ojos y revolotear a su alrededor, el cual pudo definir como _el cielo nocturno y estrellado_. En su posición, podía percibir perfectamente la textura del pasto apenas invadido por el rocío de la noche y un perfume floral (¿fresias quizás?) procedente de un campo cercano.

A su lado, su inseparable Iwa-chan tomaba su mano, aferrándose a ella con la intensidad que podría hacerle doler. Sin embargo, no importaba. Nada importaba cuando Iwaizumi estaba cerca, porque lo demás pasaba a segundo plano mientras definía el aspecto de sus labios y su mirada se perdía en la adversa. En esos ojos esmeraldas que le erizaban completamente, dignas puertas a algo que bien podría ser el cielo por la manera en que lo confortaba.

El peso en su hombro le hizo percatarse de que se había recargado allí mientras ambos apreciaban el paisaje que tanto les recordaba a sus memorias de niños y no tan niños, cuando se trepaban a los árboles ante el menor descuido de sus madres y, desde las ramas más altas, estiraban sus manos queriendo llegar a las estrellas.

Y entre ese frescor tónico de su diestra y la sensación de su mano apresada, junto con el sopor que esta le generaba, percibieron un cambio en el ambiente.

A lo lejos, una de las luces danzantes parecía agrandarse.

Mejor dicho, se estaba acercando a una velocidad alarmante.

Tuvo la intención de hablar para que el pelinegro lograra levantarse y así salir de ahí, aunque su voz no salió.

La luz quedó estática sobre el césped frente a su posición, casi a unos seis metros de distancia.

Tomó una gran forma indefinible y una línea de luz trazó un rectángulo definiendo una especie de puerta, saliendo de allí un sujeto grisáceo de grandes ojos oscuros…

 _Y justo entonces percibió una manito congelada pasearse desde su espalda baja hasta casi llegar a su cuello, haciéndole abrir los ojos._

– **¡Oye! ¡Despierta, Kusoikawa!** –Gritó una voz chillona y adorable, volcando absolutamente todo su peso (que no era mucho, en realidad) sobre su torso.

Oikawa se removió aún alarmado entre las sábanas, dejando a su máquina despertadora recostada a su lado mientras buscaba salir de aquel terrible estado de desorientación.

La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, el espacio a su lado estaba doblemente revuelto por el manojo de energía de la niña que buscaba bajarse al lograr su cometido y, en conclusión, la persona que buscaba no estaba allí. Sin embargo, el olor a vainilla y el murmullo de la cocina encendida le otorgó una respuesta rápida de su paradero.

– **¿A dónde crees que vas, Plantita Revoltosa?** –Chilló con diversión el más grande, cazando del pie a la niña que estaba a nada de escapar ilesa por su travesura.

Por unos momentos fue todo risas y cosquillas hacia la menor, que buscaba devolver los movimientos entre carcajadas adorables. Sin embargo, todo terminó con un manotazo de su parte antes de rodar por el futón y saltar la distancia del mismo al suelo, refugiándose en la cocina.

Allí, un Hajime en estado zen vertía la mezcla sobre la sartén en busca de realizar el panqueque perfecto antes de interrumpirse por un empujón que provocó la niña al abrazarse a sus piernas y ocultar su rostro contra el hueco de ellas. Lejos de poder generar un regaño, se formó una sonrisa amplia en el rostro del más grande.

– **¿Se despertó tu papá?** –Preguntó mientras acomodaba la mezcla por la superficie en un movimiento hábil, sintiendo las piernas libres cuando la niña lo liberó y corrió a su asiento.

– **Kusokawa no se despertó, porque es un vago.** –Respondió la infante casi a la perfección, aunque aún no podía dominar de todo el habla. - **Debe aprender de Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan es el mejor.**

Aunque se giró para reprender a su hija por el primer comentario, el segundo logró derretir la sola idea de dirigirle una mirada de disgusto para seguir su labor. Claro, sin percatarse de la victoriosa sonrisa de la niña.

" _Esa actitud compradora la sacó de Oikawa_ " pensó, volteando la masa en el aire por incontable vez esa mañana.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaAAaAJAHAUJHS. Es la primera vez que utilizo esta plataforma para publicar un fanfic y, pues, estoy emocionada e insoportable porque no entendía la mitad de las cosas. (_ _" ) (Gracias, Vocu. Tú igual eres la cumbia)**

 **Me veo obligada a interrumpir su momento de feels (si es que lo tuvieron) para aclarar unas cuestiones.**

 **1.- Sí, son dos drabbles por capitulo. Ambos tendrán que ver con el título principal, el cual consta de una greguería. ¿Qué es una greguería? Para algo está goog- digo, son frases cortas medio humorísticas y medio filosóficas que constan de comparaciones metafóricas. Las invito a buscar más.**

 **2.- Por si no quedó claro, la greguería del primer capítulo tiene que ver con los inicios. Desde la palabra coliseo (remitiendo a los coliseos de las hermosas épocas romanas pasando por la palabra desayuno (el momento más importante del día) siguiendo por los subtitulos de los drabbles, todo remite a un inicio. _Piensoquerompímagiahaciendoestaaclaraciónperosiyomeencontraraconestascosasmeexplotaríalacabeza_ (?)**

 **Eso es todo. El sábado que viene publicaré el segundo capítulo. d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)**

 **Kiwi fuera.**


	2. II

_**¿Recuerdan cuando dije que actualizaría el sábado? Selakreieronwexdxdxd (?)**_

 _ **No, ya. Perdon por la tardanza. (; _ ; )**_

 _ **Anotaciones (y una pequeña sorpresita) abajo.**_

* * *

 **2 – "El logro más grande del adulto es la sonrisa con mejillas humedecidas del niño"**

 **A-** _Mom._

 _Ayami, o "Lirio" en su lengua madre, llegó a sus vidas un año después de su casamiento._

A simple vista, la pequeña compartía muchos aspectos con Iwaizumi. Había heredado algunos de sus rasgos, como su mirada aflilada, la forma de sus labios y su cabello azabache, además de ser bastante más baja que las otras niñas del barrio. Lo cierto era que también traía el hermoso y revoltoso cabello rizado por parte de Oikawa, junto con aquel tono pálido de su piel, el color de sus ojos y, a veces, hasta parecía que había heredado su sonrisa. Lo malo era que había que ser más analiticos para verificar esto, así que todos afirmaban que compartía más similitud con el primero.

Incluso ella lo creía así.

Por el modo en que habían acomodado los horarios, era Iwaizumi quien pasaba más tiempo con ella. Después de todo, él sólo daba clases los martes y jueves, los otros días hábiles que Oikawa entrenaba y tenía otras actividades referentes a su trabajo los pasaba con Ayami.

Era común que, en su rutina con la pequeña, ambos se sentaran en el sofá después de almorzar para ver el Animal Planet. Como él había tenido una curiosidad insaciable con los insectos y los animales, y tras verse frustrado por la que había sido su única opción, decidió dejar el primer año del Profesorado en Educación Física para pasarse a otro tipo de Ciencias Naturales. Con esto, y por las materias pedagógicas, no tenía problemas en solucionar cada duda que le surgía a la niña cuando veían cualquiera de los programas que ofrecía ese canal.

Ayami a sus tres años manifestaba una genuina fascinación por todo tipo de animales, desde los más extraños hasta los domésticos. En ese momento veían programa sobre estos últimos y sus ojos brillaban curiosos por la imagen de un hurón jugando con una pelota.

"Estos animales son aptos para la crianza en el hogar. Son enérgicos, curiosos y gustan de jugar y aprender trucos"

– … ¡Como Kusoikawa!- Exclamó convencida y con la boca llena de galletas en tanto su padre se ahogaba con la soda que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

– Ayami, no seas así con tu papá…-Reprendió Iwaizumi en lo que despeinó a la pequeñita.

"Aunque su curiosidad es superior a su instinto de peligro y tienden a tener limitaciones a la hora de sobrevivir" rezaba la voz en la televisión, mostrando la imagen de un simpático hurón que aplastó su cola con el pie de una silla mecedora.

Son un poco tontos… -Exteriorizó la pequeña

– Como Kusoikawa. –Esta vez, aquel comentario salió a dúo por ambos. Le siguió una risa armoniosa que duró unos cuantos segundos.

Instantes después, la niña se giró hacia el más grande portando esa mirada de determinación que transmitía un sentimiento bien conocido por ser similar al que provocaba la del castaño ausente.

– Papá…

"Maldición, está usando su mejor truco" pensó ante aquel vocativo que pocas veces empleaba la pequeña por simplemente repetir lo que oía de ellos.

– Quiero un hurón.

– No.

– Pero, papi… -Insistió en tanto pequeño mohín apareció en los labios de la infante.

– No. –Simple, tajante y perfecto a pesar de la debilidad que le provocaba esa faceta.

Se hizo el silencio en el cuarto.

Ante la mirada suplicante de la más bajita, hubo una tercera negativa silenciosa que prosiguió más silencio molesto. No hubo berrinche, pero era peor ver como la menor inflaba las mejillas con desagrado que le dejó con mal sabor de boca y una sensación de culpa. Ella quería su hurón; y él quería arreglar las cosas con su princesita.

La charla no volvió a surgir. Sin embargo, al otro día, Iwaizumi llegó del trabajo unas cuantas horas más tarde de lo normal, portando un paquete envuelto en un bello papel estrellado. No podía darle un hurón de verdad, así que había buscado por toda la ciudad una réplica de peluche. Ambos fueron recibidos con una enorme felicidad y emoción, pero fue Hajime quien obtuvo muchos más abrazos, besos y varias adulaciones a lo "Iwa-chan es el mejor".

– ¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar, Ayami-chan? –Inquirió el castaño que se sintió fuera de escena y quería participar del ameno momento.

– Too-chan. –Respondió sin titubear, cediéndole el peluche al más alto de los tres para que lo observe. Iwaizumi hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para no reír.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? –Preguntó un Oikawa confundido, observando al adorable muñeco de tonos marrones como si la respuesta estuviera en su apariencia.

Y vaya que lo estaba, pero el castaño era muy idiota para notar la referencia tan rápido.

– Uno que le queda de maravilla. –Completó quien apenas ahora se descalzaba y desabrigaba ante una mirada aún más perplejo que antes por no captar nada.

Los pelinegros se regalaron una mirada cómplice y no pudieron aguantar la risa que tenían atoradas en su garganta.

* * *

 **B-** _Dad_.

 _A veces, Oikawa se sentía celoso de la relación que mantenían Iwaizumi y Ayami._

Como se dijo antes, Iwaizumi era quien pasaba mayor cantidad de tiempo con la pequeña. Ambos compartían muchísimas similitudes en todo aspecto posible y tenían una especie de lazo que, a ojos de Oikawa, era realmente adorable y digno de una familia. A pesar de esto, a veces la niña mostraba cierta antipatía hacia él y lo atribuía a toda la ventaja que el moreno tenía en la situación.

Claro que esto era sólo producto de su imaginación. Ayami quería muchísimo a Oikawa, tanto como a Iwaizumi, e incluso lo admiraba. Lo cierto era que se había filtrado en su comportamiento, como si de una especie de gen maligno se tratase, aquel irremediable gusto por molestarle que tanto había explotado su padre en sus años de juventud (a quien queremos engañar, Iwaizumi todavía lo molesta).

Obviamente por éste mismo era que, cuando Makki preguntaba a cual de sus papis quería mas, la pequeña siempre respondía "Iwa-chan" con una sonrisa brillante, dulce y suficientemente grande como para dejar a la vista algunos dientes que aún no salían o, más adelante, apenas habían caído.

También era cierto que Tooru no tenía mucha idea de que era lo que le gustaba a las niñas. Las veces que le había preguntado a Iwa-chan lo que hacía con Ayami él le respondía que jugaban a la fiesta de té, miraban tele, a veces dormían la siesta o ella dibujaba en silencio.

Uno de tantos martes decidió poner en práctica todos esos conocimientos.

Apenas la pequeña regresó del Kinder, dejó su randosel y su abrigo en los brazos más bajos del perchero que se ubicaba en la entrada. Lavó sus manos y se sentaron a comer el delicioso curry especial que tanto gustaba a la pequeña, siendo este el momento en que quería sacarle algún tema de conversación.

Sin embargo, como otras características heredadas de Iwaizumi, hablarle a la hora de la comida era sinónimo de miradas desinteresadas o respuestas monosilábicas.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Aya-chii? –La voz del castaño resonó por encima del sonido del televisor que aún estaba encendido en la sala. Lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros.

– ¿Jugaste… mucho? –Intentó nuevamente, aunque esta vez sí tuvo un resultado.

Ayami, con la boca repleta de arroz y los alrededores de la boca sucios con salsa, sonrió asintiendo.

– Pero un niño molestó a Hisho-chan y lo golpeé. La maestra me retó. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir comiendo.

Oikawa no atinó a regañarle por la sorpresa que le generó aquel gesto tan dulce de la niña , el cual opacó totalmente el comentario que básicamente no oyó.

Tras acabar el almuerzo y tomarse su tiempo para lavar los trastos, fue hacia la sala de estar donde Ayami jugaba a la Fiesta de Té en su pequeña mesilla. Allí habían dispuestas cuatro sillas además de la que ella misma estaba usando. Frente a la suya estaba el bonito Too-chan, con su taza de "té" y varias rodajas de pan de leche porque, según le dijo ella, eran las favoritas de los de su especie. (Y ni siquiera así pudo darse cuenta de que se refería a él). Otras dos estaban cubiertas por "Pelota-chan" y por "Cocodrilo-kun" y una, a su lado, estaba vacía y la menor le indicó que ese era su lugar.

Horas después de oír como Cocodrilo-kun había mordido a Conejo-chan y otras aventuras de los peluches presentes, recordó que Iwaizumi le había mencionado sobre su pasatiempo viendo televisión.

Apenas se lo propuso, la pequeña sonrió emocionada y exclamó una positiva antes de correr hacia el sillón. Él le siguió de cerca y tomó asiento antes de que la pequeña se posicionara sobre su regazo y se recargara contra su torso, lo cual generó una cantidad de sentimientos tan agradables que simplemente se motivó a un cien por ciento.

Encendió la televisión y, entre el zapping, encontró que transmitían la (ahora antigua) última película de una de sus sagas favoritas de todos los tiempos. Fue un punto a favor que a la pequeña también le gustase, porque eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido. Algo de él tenía.

El film avanzaba y, pudo notar un pequeño brote de emoción en la menor desde que había aparecido la figura de Kylo Ren. No era que esto le desagradase, pero…

– No puede agradarte tanto Kylo Ren. Después de todo, es malo y mató a su papá.

La menor, entre desinteresada y absorta en la película, simplemente respondió con la boca llena:

– Quizás se lo merecía.

A Oikawa se le heló la sangre y no se sintió tranquilo hasta que Iwaizumi llegó, dos horas después, y se encargó de la pequeña hasta la noche.

* * *

 _ **HOLA DE NUEVO. (owo ' )**_

 _ **Bien, reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza. Dejé pasar tiempo para agregar la cantidad de palabras que faltaban y además tuve que quitar algunas cosas para no repetirlas en el próximo capítulo y cuando me di cuenta era viernes en la noche.**_

 _ **Gracias a**_ **L Tsuki Lawliet** _ **y a**_ **giby-chan** _ **por sus reviews, de verdad. 3 Una de ellas preguntó si la niña era adoptada o la habían concebido y ¿Saben que? De eso tratará el capitulo que viene.**_

 **MOMENTO, la sorpresa** _ **. Mi**_ **partner** _ **, quien también me ayuda con algunos aspectos del fic, tiene una página de dibujos en fb donde sube algunos referidos a esta historia. Hizo un retrato de Ayami muy mUY adorable, las invito a pasar a su página. Por alguna razón no puedo pegar el link directo de FB. Por favor, busquenla como Genbo/GB o copien esta terminación y peguenla en el enlace:**_ ** _GenboGB-161077630916955/_**

 _ **Nos vemos la semana que viene. :3**_

 _ **Kiwi fuera!**_


End file.
